El novio de Pan
by SonAntonio
Summary: La joven Pan irá de visita con Bra cuando sigue a un chico que robó mucho dinero por una buena razón, y con el tiempo los dos terminarán juntos y por fin tendrá un novio estable.
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Chico criminal?

**El novio de Pan**

 **Esta será una historia especial centrada entre los capítulos ocho y nueve de mi historia "Nuevo Integrante", esta continua del capítulo ocho, cada uno tendrá un número decimal debido a que están entre esos dos e incluyo hechos que solo suceden ahí y afectan a la otra historia. ¿Y por qué en una nueva? Porque en estos ya no influyen tanto la presencia de Bardock ni la de Goku, serán otros personajes y porque son largas las ideas pero solo durarán dos semanas desde lo que se quedó el capítulo 8.**

Capítulo 8.1: ¿Chico criminal?

Como debe de ser, Son Pan, la hija de Gohan y Videl toda una guerrera, también tiene sus actitudes como todas las demás chicas, salir de cita en cita con varios chicos solo que ninguna dura todo el tiempo que debe ser o simplemente se cancela, y todo porque a ninguno de esos chicos no aceptan tener una novia más fuerte que ellos y/o que no es tan femenina. Es cierto, Son Pan ha sido una chica con mucha fuerza todo por su poca sangre saiyajin, en varias ocasiones tiene que detener criminales que se cruzan en su camino, lo que trae la cancelación de una de sus citas. En otras ocasiones resulta ser una chica con un modo de chico, vestir con un pañuelo en la cabeza y tennis deportivos y no poder hablar de buenas cosas para ellos, hacen que al poco tiempo terminen su relación.

Era una linda mañana, ayer ellas y sus tres amigas, Bra, Marrón y Yuka se habían juntado para hacer entrenamientos entre ellas menos Yuka, ya que ella no peleaba ni le gustaban esas cosas, todo para el torneo en donde participarían todos los guerreros z planeado por Bardock. Ahora tenía el día despejado para una sola cosa en mente, su cita, había salido con un chico guapo y alto hace dos días, ambos acordaron verse el sábado, hoy, para otra cita. Ayer fue Viernes, tenía tareas que hacer pero le daba igual hacerlas o no, lo único que tenía en mente era salir de nuevo con ese chico que al parecer sería con el que se casaría, ninguno le acordaba otra cita para otro día, todas sus demás citas duraban solo un día, por eso estaba feliz de salir otra vez con el mismo chico.

Pan se encontraba en su habitación vistiéndose para su cita, se puso unos vaqueros azules largos y algo ajustados, su típica blusa roja corta, unos tennis blancos y su pañuelo naranja atado en la cabeza. Se puso algo de perfume y preparaba su mochila azul para su nuevo encuentro, en eso sonó su celular que estaba en la cama, no le tomó importancia hasta que el mensaje de voz empezó a emitirse.

 _Pan, soy yo. Mira no voy a poder salir hoy, tengo que ayudar en el trabajo de papá, fue de último momento, disculpa ya después saldremos. Nos vemos._ – Dijo la voz del chico.

Lo único que faltaba, que la cortaran a última hora, todo parecía bien, pero se arruinó inesperadamente, aunque no tanto, solo canceló porque no parecía la chica que buscaba, no pensaba herirla demasiado, por eso le dijo eso por un mensaje de voz. Pan dio un golpe en la pared haciendo un daño grave, se molestaba que ningún chico saliera con ella mucho tiempo, le estaba llegando la idea que nunca se casaría y moriría sola y virgen. Decidió salir de todas formas, ya tenía pensado que hacer, ir con Bra para pedirle ayuda acerca de sus citas, lo cual no le parecía bien, pero tal vez funcionaría. Salió de su habitación con la ropa con la que planeaba irse para su cita.

Mamá voy a salir, adiós.

Pan, por favor regresa pronto, siempre sales y llegas muy tarde a casa.

Si, mamá, te prometo regresar pronto, solo voy con Bra. – Dijo Pan

Espera ¿No ibas a salir con ese chico del que no dejabas de hablarme? – preguntó extrañada la esposa de Gohan.

No, me acaba de cancelar, por eso iré a ver a Bra.

Ay hija, cuanto lo siento, siempre te pasa eso, debe de ser horrible para ti pasar por esas situaciones. – Intentaba consolar a su hija por lo que le pasó. – Bueno, solo regresa pronto, ten cuidado por favor.

Si mamá, no te preocupes. – Pan salió de su casa cerrando la puerta y se puso a volar en dirección a la capital del oeste en busca de su amiga de cabello azul.

Llegó a la capital, decidió dejar de volar y empezar a caminar para no llamar tanto la atención, mientras caminaba decidió llamar a Bra para avisarle que iría a verla y justo cuando lo iba a hacer vio tironeo cerca de la oficina del alcalde, unos tipos en camionetas disparaban en contra los policías debido a que robaron el banco y ahora tenía que deshacerse de la policía que los seguía, pero para su suerte les quitaron el dinero y arrestaron a varios, en eso, Pan vio tres chicos encapuchados que entraban en el edificio del alcalde, los siguió para ver lo que iban a hacer.

 _Una chica como yo no debería hacer este tipo de cosas… ¡Ay! ¡No!._ – Recordó que había cámaras por el edificio, pensó que estaría en problemas y para su sorpresa todas las cámaras estaban desactivadas a la fuerza, por lo tanto no tenía ya de que preocuparse. Quería saber lo que harían esos chicos y entró en un cuarto en donde la puerta había sido rota por la fuerza, su sorpresa fue ver a un chico con el mismo tono de piel morena que ella, cabello negro corto, con un polo blanco, pantalón y zapatos negros y con una mirada seria, algo le decía que la había visto antes, de Vegeta, algo más es que traía una bolsa de dinero en su mano derecha.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Le reclamó Pan.

… \- No respondió el joven, solo la miraba.

No te quedes sin decir nada, respóndeme. – Volvió a hablar la hija de Gohan, ninguna respuesta tenía. – Ni creas que podrás escapar, te daré tu merecido. – Cuando se disponía a atacarlo, el chico metió su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón para sacar algo, nada menos que un revolver, solo que lo semi-sacó, pues lo volvió a meter en su bolsa. En eso tomó una silla y la aventó por un vidrio de una ventana, rompiéndola, Pan se distrajo porque pensó que se la iba a arrojar, tan rápido como pudo, el chico se aventó por la ventana con la bolsa del dinero. Para nada podía creer lo que vio la nieta de Goku, un chico se avienta por una ventana de un sexto piso hacia el exterior, Pan fue a ver lo que pasó, seguramente se mató, todo lo contrario el chico corrió lo más rápido que pudo lejos del lugar, Pan saltó y lo siguió pero lo perdió de vista, pero no perdió su presencia, sintió su Ki, estaba bajo pero iba a una rápida velocidad, Pan fue lo más rápido que pudo para encontrarlo y lo logró, solo que ya no iba solo, o al parecer ya no estaba, era una motocicleta y un carro chevi con una persona, pero no lograba ver al chico que vio pero aún sentía su presencia.

Pasó un tiempo y Pan terminó llegando a un bosque y al cruzarlo se topó con un pueblo "vacío", supuso que ahí había llegado su objetivo. Empezó a vagar por el lugar veía casas y calles desoladas casi como un pueblo fantasma pero muy pequeño.

¡Detente! – Dijo una voz. Pan miró alrededor pero no vio a nadie.

¿Quién eres? Sal de una vez – Contestó Pan.

Cállate. – Dijo un muchacho alto que apuntaba a Pan por detrás con una M4. – No digas ni hagas nada. – El tipo se acercó a ella sin dejarla de apuntar, en ese momento varios chicos se asomaron por las ventanas de unas casas apuntando con pistolas a Pan, uno de ellos traía una escopeta y uno de lejos la tenía en mira con un francotirador. - ¿Qué quieres de aquí? – Preguntó el muchacho, era alto, esbeltico, cabello castaño largo, piel clara con cicatrices, un polo blanco, short café, tenis y una bandana roja en la cabeza.

Quiero que devuelvan el dinero que robaron. – Dijo la hija de Gohan. Muchos se pusieron extrañados y a la vez no la dejaban de apuntar con sus armas.

¿Dinero robado? – Dijo el muchacho.

Si, el dinero que su amigo robó, lo vi todo, de cuando entraron al edificio y vi a uno que se llevó una gran bolsa. – Comentó Pan.

 _No puede ser. Lo descubrieron. Debe de ser una chica muy hábil para haberlo encontrado y seguirlo hasta aquí._ – Pensaba el muchacho, poco a poco bajaba su arma y en un segundo se incorporó de nuevo. – Ese dinero ya había sido robado, uno de los hombres que trabaja lo robó de muchas personas de esa ciudad, nosotros le daremos mejor uso. – Respondió el castaño.

Si claro, gastarlo en ustedes mismo. Son unos miserables, no les permitiré que hagan eso. – Se posicionaba para pelear. - ¿Y se puede saber qué clase de "buen uso" le van a dar? – Preguntó la morena.

Pues… Mmmm… Mira… - No dejaba de decir frases incompletas. – Es más, eso no te importa a ti, lárgate. – Le ordenó, la tenía en la mira no solo él, todos los que se encontraban ahí, había siete muchachos chicos sin contarlo que también la tenía en mira. De todas formas no serían lo suficiente para detener a la nieta de un saiyajin con ocho terrícolas armados. Parecía que iba a empezar una batalla, nadie parecía dudar en no hacerlo.

¡Pigero! – Fue una voz de una chica que venía acompañado de un chico. - ¡Ven por favor, te necesitamos!

¡Tú eres… el chico que chico que vi en la ciudad! – Señaló Pan al chico que venía con la chica.

Luego arreglaremos eso. – Dejó su arma y los demás también hicieron lo mismo con las suyas, acompañaron a Pigero para lo que lo requerían, Pan también los acompaño, tenía curiosidad de lo que estaba pasando, llegaron a una de las casas abandonas en las que se refugiaban muchos jóvenes y niños. Llegaron a un cuarto en donde se encontraba un niño grave. Le dieron oxigeno con un inhalador y Pigero lo tranquilizó.

Bien, ya está mejor, llévenlo a la camioneta, en un momento voy. – Ordenó el castaño. Los demás hicieron lo que ordenó, tomaron al niño y lo subieron en una camioneta Bobcat.

¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó Pan al asaltante, la chica y Pigero.

Está enfermó, tiene asma. En este momento lo llevaremos a un hospital para que le den de una vez el tratamiento.

Para eso requeríamos mucho dinero, por lo menos Aico lo consiguió. – Señaló la chica al otro chico, el que conoció Pan.

¿Para eso robaron el dinero? – Preguntó la morena. – Creí que lo querían para ustedes mismo, me lo podían haber dicho antes.

¿Crees que sería fácil poder creerles a todos?

Se nota que lo hicieron por una buena razón, no son tan malos como se ven.

Bien, me iré, te quedas a cargo, Aico. – Fue directo con Pan. – No nos vayas a delatar. – Pigero se fue dejando a los tres.

Un poco después los tres salieron, se convencieron de que Pan creyó que robaron por mal acto, porque ya nadie la apuntaba con un arma.

¿Qué es este lugar? – Preguntó Pan.

Un refugio. Refugio para los huérfanos. – Dijo la chica que se puso un gorro en la cabeza.

¿Qué? ¿Todos son huérfanos? ¿Por qué mejor no se van a un orfanato?

No ocupamos de eso. Gracias a Pigero y Aico ya tenemos un lugar donde vivir, solo que ocupamos varias cosas para vivir.

Por eso robaron ese dinero, se ayudan entre todos, ¿no? Preguntó Pan.

Si, así lo hacemos. Lo que tenemos lo usamos para ayudarnos.

Sus amigos fueron arrestados, no van a poder salvarlos.

A nadie arrestaron, te equivocaste. Los tres del grupo que fueron a la ciudad llegaron bien. – Dijo la chica.

¿No eran también sus amigos los tipos que estaban disparando a los policías?

No, para nada, nosotros no tenemos más que solo una de esas armas M4. Usamos esa distracción para poder entrar. Supimos que ese dinero uno de los trabajadores se lo quitó a muchas personas para su propio beneficio, por eso lo robamos, lo ocupábamos para pagar los tratamientos de varios niños que tenemos, son caros, con el dinero que conseguimos con nuestros trabajos nunca lo conseguiríamos. – Platicó la chica a Pan de muchas cosas de ese lugar.

¿Qué trabajos hacen?

Ven. – Indicó la chica para que la siguiera. Los tres fueron fuera del refugio y caminaron directo a un pueblo normal que estaba a una distancia larga de donde partieron, casi llegando iban hablando acerca de lo que hacían para conseguir dinero.

Nosotros hacemos trabajos aquí, cuidando locales del pueblo o haciendo trabajos de ayudante, así conseguimos ingresos para nosotros. – Explicó la chica.

Oye, ¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó Pan al chico. - ¿Andas molesto porque te descubrí robando el edificio?

Indicó el chico con la cabeza que no mientras le sonreía.

Él casi no habla, pero es bueno para los encargos y el trabajo. – Dijo la chica con el gorro. – Es por eso que él está a cargo cuando Pigero se va a arreglar un asunto.

Wooh. No me lo esperaba. – Dijo Pan. – Y también es muy fuerte, pudo levantarse de caer de un sexto piso y pudo escapar muy rápido.

Tú igual. – Le dijo Aico.

Oh, no eras tan callado como pensé.

No, solo dice como menos de cien palabras al día. – Dijo la chica. En ese momento, sacó un radio de comunicación en el que recibió un mensaje de emergencia. - ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser de nuevo! Vamos para allá. – Guardó el radio. – Vamos. – Los tres salieron corriendo en dirección al pueblo para lo que los llamaban.

¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó Pan mientras los seguía.

Unos pandilleros están intentando robar de nuevo uno de los lugares en donde trabajamos, siempre pasa eso en la semana, ojala ya no vinieran, solo causan problemas.

Así fue, unos chicos intentaban asaltar una tienda pero todo terminó en un tiroteo entre ellos y los huérfanos. La chica del gorro, Pan y Aico llegaron al lugar, nadie de los suyos había sido lastimado, pero los pandilleros no dejaban de atacar y a la vez se expandían.

Quédate aquí, nosotros nos encargamos. – Indicó la chica a Pan.

Para nada Pan iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras los demás hacían algo tan peligroso, cuando estaba a punto de atacar a uno de los pandilleros, Aico comenzó a atacarlos a todos de manera rápida. El chico golpeaba y daba grandes saltos para atacarlos, esquivaba muy rápido las balas que le disparaban y de un solo golpe los noqueaba, Pan quedó muy impresionada al ver que un solo chico podía con más de diez personas armadas y solo, porque los demás también veían, todo iba bien hasta que uno de los pandilleros disparó con un potente francotirador haciendo que el chico quedara en el suelo. Los chicos de su grupo se preocuparon demasiado, debido a que pensaron que lo habían matado, en eso, Pan atacó a los tipos restantes, mucho más rápido que Aico, lo cual también impresionó a los chicos, para su suerte el mismo tipo que traía el francotirador logró a darle a Pan en la cabeza, también cayó al suelo, pero no murió, obvio por su sangre saiyajin.

¡Ay, me dolió! Me las pagarás. – Pan iba a atacarlo de nuevo y antes de pararse, Aico se aventó al tipo y empezó a golpearlo en el suelo hasta sacarle mucha sangre de la cabeza y este quedó inconsiente, al final unos policías, por así decirlo, más bien los vigilantes de ese pueblo se llevaron a todos los pandilleros, dejando a los demás ahí.

Pan quedó impresionada, el chico no recibió completamente la bala solo le rozó el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, aun así su herida era grave y salía sangre y en esas condiciones pudo golpear en exceso a un tipo hasta romperle la cara.

 **Esta historia solo durará una semana, no serán muchos capítulos pero son para darle sentido a las cosas de la otra historia porque ya también incluiré hechos de aquí, solo serán como tres capítulos pero ya tenía en mente esta historia, decidí escribirla antes de que se me borren las ideas, nos vemos después.**


	2. Capítulo 2: La pareja

**Lean y que se diviertan, no durará mucho pero tengo muchas ideas. Si recuerdan a Pigero el chico que ayudó a Gohan a volver a la montaña paoz en la saga saiyajin, es él que está aquí.**

Capítulo 8.2: La pareja

¿Se encuentra bien? – Veía Pan como vendaban al chico en la cabeza.

Si, él está bien. – Respondió la chica del gorro.

Por un momento pensé que lo habían matado, si no haya intervenido estaría más lastimado, que suerte que estaba con ustedes.

Si… Muchas gracias. También eres muy fuerte, nunca había visto a una chica con esa fuerza, eres especial, de seguro.

No tienes por qué decirlo.

Listo, ya te puedes mover.

¿Qué? Solo está vendado, no puede moverse puede ser grave.

Estoy bien, gracias. – De inmediato Aico se puso de pie para seguir con su trabajo de cuidar a su gente. Los tres salieron del cuarto, Pan no podía creer eso de ese chico, fuerte para derrotar a unos maleantes solo, resistir grandes ataques e ignorar el dolor. Para ella, se le hacía bastante atractivo, pues aunque no era tanto como los chicos con los que había salido, sus actitudes, sus valores y ese aire de chico malo lo hacían verlo con buenos ojos. Pigero volvió por lo tanto Aico pudo estar libre por el resto del día, Pan por su parte no se había ido, veía la forma de vivir de los niños y muchachos, se veía que carecían de recursos económicos pues todos estaban afuera haciendo pequeñas labores o jugando.

Oye. – La llamó Aico. – Gracias por la ayuda.

No es por nada. Si quieres te puedo ayudar cuando te pasen esas cosas, soy muy fuerte.

Ven

¿Qué?

Ven conmigo, quiero pagarte tu ayuda. – Pan lo siguió, por un momento pensó que la iba a besar en un lugar más tranquilo, pero no, fueron al mismo pueblo, ahí le compró un jugo de manzana y él se compró una pequeña botella de agua.

Ten. – Dijo dándole el jugo.

Gracias. – Pan lo abrió y comenzaron a beber. Estaban caminando de regreso al refugio mientras bebían. - ¿Por qué no te compraste también un jugo?

No tenía para pagar otro.

Me hubieras dicho, te podía haber completado para que tú también te compraras uno.

Estoy bien, tú ya hiciste mucho por mí, esos tipos ya no volverán porque saben que las armas no sirven contra nosotros.

¿Oye te sientes bien?

Si

No mientas, te veo los ojos cansados, se nota que no has comido muy bien, hasta pareces un fideo. ¿Tú eres de esos chicos que usan esas cosas ilegales en el cuerpo?

No.

¿Por qué estás así? Por lo que veo ocupas ayuda. Cuenta conmigo, tienes mi apoyo.

No he dormido estos últimos cuatro días.

¿Eh?

Cuido a los demás de que no los maten.

No me lo esperaba, pero como dijiste hace un momento, ya podrás dormir mejor.

Si, ya me siento mejor.

Que bien. Te preocupas demasiado por ellos, eres muy buena persona, lo supuse desde que te vi por primera vez. Sí, me refiero a lo de la mañana, ibas a sacar tu arma para matarme, pero no quisiste y la alzaste y te fuiste.

¿Cómo viste mi arma?

Soy muy inteligente, tengo una buena vista.

Sigo las indicaciones de Pigero, una de estas es: "Nunca maltrates a una chica, por más cosas que te haga, nunca la golpees, maltratar mujeres es de cobardes". También eres buena persona, eres muy fuerte, de seguro eres de buena ayuda a tus amigos.

Bueno, si lo soy… Solo que… A ningún chico le caigo bien, nunca tengo una buena cita.

¿Por qué? – Antes de que Pan hablara, interrumpió el silencio que hubo. – Vayamos a allá. – Señaló a una pequeña montaña con un árbol. Pan le contó sobre sus citas que siempre fracasaban.

Eso es lo que pasa, pensé que esta mañana lo conseguiría pero no fue así. – Pan estaba a punto de llorar, pero una lágrima que se le salió, Aico se la limpió suave con su dedo índice.

No te preocupes, no es malo eso. Los chicos tienen que ser más fuertes para proteger a su chica.

Si es así, creo que me irá cada vez así.

No tiene nada de malo que seas fuerte, más que un hombre, tú debes ser quien eres, los que te quieren es por ser tu misma.

Gracias que amable eres. – Se recostó en su hombro derecho. – Me he dado cuenta que si hablas más de lo que dijo esa chica.

Sabe contar muy bien, tiene habilidad menor que yo, pero es de gran ayuda.

¿Tú y ella siempre están juntos? – Se olvidó de la chica, pensó que tenían una relación muy cercana.

Si. – Eso no le gustó a Pan.

¿Y se han besado?

No.

¿Por qué? – Se sorprendió al oír esas palabras.

Tú crees que ella y yo somos novios, no lo somos, a ella le gustan las chicas.

¿Qué?

A ella le gustan las chicas. Te estaba mirando a cada momento, le caíste bien.

¡Ay! No puede ser.

Ella se ocupa más de ayudar a las chicas que a los chicos, no le gusta que los hombres la vean hacer sus cosas.

Sí que no es lo que esperaba. Trabajan mucho, que buen chico eres, de seguro ya todas ahí te tienen en la mira.

No, nadie me puede matar.

A eso no me refería. Me refiero a que esas chicas quieren salir contigo.

No

¿No? Es imposible, eres tan genial, amable, protector… aunque no eres tan guapo, pero eres lo que una chica quisiera tener.

Me encargo de cuidar a todos, ese es mi trabajo, llevo aquí muchos años. – Le puso su mano en su cabeza para sentir su cabello. – Tú eres hermosa y fuerte, esos chicos que te dejan es porque no les gustan ese tipo de chicas, a mí me gustan esas, las que demuestran quienes son realidad y más si son fuertes.

Pan sintió una gran sensación en su cuerpo, nunca un chico le decía tantas cosas que le gustaran de ella, se levantó para verlo cara a cara, estaba decidida, le pediría que fuera su novio.

Quiero ser tu novia. – Dijo con velocidad y cerró los ojos, pues pensó que estaba avanzando muy rápido las cosas.

Lo serás, serás mía. – Los dos se veían con unas miradas llenas de felicidad. – Ahora que estoy contigo siento algo diferente, es la primera vez que lo siento. – La joven Son se sentía mejor que otros días, nunca pensó que alguien la quisiera aun siendo muy fuerte.

No sabes lo feliz que me haces. – Los dos se besaron, fue un beso apasionado, no se separaban para nada, Pan sentía sus brazos mientras que Aico la tomaba de la cabeza replegándola hacia él. Los dos al fin se separaron después de varios segundos.

Me tengo que ir. – Pan se levantó para regresar a casa. – Volveré mañana.

Te esperaré. – Sonrió con una mirada muy centrada en ella.

Oh, muy bien, adiós. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda antes de irse corriendo del lugar muy feliz por lo que le pasó, cuando supo que ya nadie la veía dejó de correr para volar, llegó a la montaña paoz, ya era tarde, el sol ya se iba a ocultar.

¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? – Videl se sentía molesta pues no tenía idea de lo que pasó. – Ya es tarde, ni siquiera avisaste nada, te estuve llamando pero desactivaste la señal, llamé a casa de Bulma y me dijeron que nunca fuiste para allá.

Mamá puedo explicar lo que pasó.

Ya Pan, siempre excusas diciendo que se te hizo tarde, y cosas así…

Videl tranquilízate, tal vez nos pueda decir lo que pasó. – Intentó Gohan calmar a su esposa.

Gohan mira la hora que es, no avisó en donde estaba.

Tranquila, siento que algo pasó con ella. – La tomó de los hombros. – Que nos diga lo que le pasó, ya veremos que haremos después. – Terminó de hablar con Videl para ahora ir con su hija. - ¿Pan pasó algo? ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

Bueno… - Pan no sabía decir lo que le pasó. Hablar con su padre de esas cosas no era nada normal para ella. – Preferiría contárselo a mamá, que después te lo diga, siento que ella me entenderá mejor. – Dijo algo sonrojada.

¿Eh? Bueno, está bien, las dejo para que hablen. – Gohan se retiró a la cocina para tomarse una bebida mientras su esposa e hija iban a la sala.

Bien, ¿qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

Mamá, lo conseguí. Lo encontré. – Dijo muy feliz.

¿Qué? ¿Qué encontraste?

Ya encontré un buen chico, por eso tardé. Iba a ir con Bra pero un asalto en el banco me detuvo, encontré a un chico que se llevó mucho dinero, pero no era para él, era para sus amigos enfermos, después pasé la tarde con él y fue tan grandioso, no le importó que fuera más fuerte que él, hasta le gustó…

Espera. – Interrumpió. - ¿A quién robó?

A un hombre que vive en la capital del oeste que es muy conocido, dijo que había conseguido ese dinero de mala manera y que por eso lo hizo.

Es él, no puedo creerlo, eso explica lo que dijeron en las noticias. Que atrevido a robarle a ese hombre, al menos no hizo nada malo. ¿Estás segura que ese chico es el adecuado para ti? – Volvió al tema. Siguieron hablando por un pequeño rato, a Videl le sorprendía como Pan hablaba de su tiempo que pasó.

Lo supuse desde que lo vi, no se atrevió a atacarme porque ya sentía algo por mí, y más fue cuando uno de esos tipos me disparó y él con sus pocas fuerzas le partió la cara por lo que me hicieron.

Para nada me esperabas que encontraras a alguien así. Si no se molestó por cómo eres tal vez sea el indicado para ti.

Las dos dejaron de hablar para ir a cenar, pues ya era tarde, Videl se tranquilizó, ya se sentía mejor. Ya en la noche habló con Gohan acerca de lo sucedido. Al siguiente día, todos despertaron como siempre, Gohan no tenía que trabajar, decidió quedarse en su casa con familia.

Mamá voy a salir, nos vemos después. – Pan se volvió a ir de nuevo a ver a su nuevo novio, estaba ansiosa por volverlo a ver.

Está bien, Pan, vuelve pronto. – Pan salió y emprendió su vuelo para llegar más rápido.

Oye, Videl, ¿Hasta dónde va Pan a ver a su novio? – Preguntó Gohan.

Va para… Eso nunca lo pregunté, bueno, lo sabremos cuando vuelva.

Bueno, entonces tenemos un tiempo antes de que Pan regreses, ¿No lo crees? – Dijo pasando sus por encima de ella, y ya los dos comenzaron a hacer sus "cosas" mientras su hija no estaba.

Pan llegó de nuevo al refugio de los huérfanos para reencontrarse con Aico.

Hola. – Saludó la joven Son

¿Otra vez tú? – Pigero fue a verla.

Si, vine a ver a Aico, ¿Está aquí?

Si, hoy no está tan ocupado.

Pan, volviste. – Dijo Aico acercándose a Pan, los dos se abrazaron y se besaron como saludo.

¿Están saliendo? – Pregunto el castaño.

Sí, no te preocupes, no pasará nada.

Oye. – Dirigió su palabra a Pan. - ¿Tú no has dicho nada acerca de lo que pasó?

No, no tiene caso decirlo. Se ven que son mejores personas de lo que parecían.

Gracias, no vayas a hacer nada malo, confío en Aico, pero no en ti. – Se iba a ir pero decidió quedarse. - ¿Dónde vives?

¿Eh? En la montaña paoz, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

¿Tú eres amiga de Son Gohan?

¿Lo conoces? – Pan se sorprendió al oír el nombre de su padre, ¿Cómo él lo conocía? – Él es mi padre, no es mi amigo.

Eso explica de donde tienes esa fuerza de la que me contó Reni (la chica del gorro).

¿Cómo conociste a mi padre?

Fue hace años, era un niño cuando lo vi, dijo que estaba perdido, yo tenía quince años, trataba de hacer que unos niños no los llevaran al orfanato, él estaba con ellos, entre todos evitábamos a los policías, salvaba a todos los niños que podía pero era difícil, Gohan tenía una diferencia a todos ellos, estaba dispuesto a no ser capturado, tenía una habilidad increíble, fue cuando me di cuenta que esos niños no estaban preparados para ser como yo, y solo salvé a Gohan, lo llevé a la montaña paoz, dijo que ahí vivía. – Terminó de hablar.

¿Mi padre se perdió? No, eso no es posible. ¿Qué edad tenía cuando lo viste?

Cuatro años.

Qué extraño, yo ya podía hacer mejores cosas a su edad, no me podía perder para nada.

No lo sé. Portaba una espada muy peligrosa para alguien como él, tenía un traje naranja con un símbolo que decía "Maldad", si, así lo recuerdo, también una camisa azul debajo de eso.

Pan ahora estaba más confundida, había cosas que no conocía de su padre. Decidió después preguntarle cuando volviera a casa, ahora estuvo con Aico la mayor parte del día, volvió a su casa ahora a la hora de la comida. Cuando todos se sentaron a comer, Pan empezó a hablar.

Papá, ¿Puedo decirte algo?

Si, ¿Qué pasa?

¿Tú alguna vez te perdiste?

¿Eh? – Gohan soltó su tenedor al oír eso. - ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Pan es imposible que tu padre se haya perdido alguna vez, nunca llegó tarde a la escuela, y si era no era porque se perdió, ni aunque viva lejos de la ciudad es imposible. – Comentó Videl

Me dijo uno los amigos de Aico que te conoce.

¿Qué?

Si, dijo que estuviste perdido cuando tenías cuatro años, y llevabas una espada y tu traje de pelea pero con un símbolo diferente, el de Maldad, ¿Por qué llevabas eso?

Bueno…

¿Gohan que estás ocultando? – Dijo Videl muy directa.

Lo que pasa es… no estaba perdido, estaba entrenando, el señor Piccolo me estaba entrenando, me dejó en el desierto para que aprendiera a vivir en el mundo salvaje, iba a varios lugares, buscando la forma de volver a casa, llegué con unos niños, el más mayor de todos fue el que me llevó de vuelta, estaba dispuesto a entrar pero no lo hice, decidí entrenar más, el señor Piccolo llegó me dijo que ahora empezaba el verdadero entrenamiento.

Gohan contó todo a Videl y Pan acerca de su niñez, ambas no podían creer todo lo que oyeron, lo de los saiyajines, de Freezer y Cell. Los tres terminaron de comer, se levantaron de su asiento.

Pan, quiero que mañana invites a tu novio a comer, me gustaría conocerlo. – Dijo Gohan.

¿En verdad, Papá?

En verdad, quisiera saber más cosas de él, algo me dice que es importante. – Fue todo lo que dijo a su hija.

 **Gohan y Aico se verán cara a cara muy pronto, la vida de ellos cambiará algo cuando llegue, esto ha sido todo por el momento, muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos después.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Decisión

**Le di pareja a Pan basado en su comportamiento, el chico es lo suficiente para quererla. Aico lo hice de un pandillero, su nombre es significa antiguo o antigüedad, proviene de palabra Arcaico. Pondré momentos más románticos, ecchi y lemon para que a muchos les guste más leerlo.**

Capítulo 8.3: Decisión

La semana volvió a iniciar, una joven de cabello negro salió del Orange Star High School, las clases terminaron por el día de hoy, en vez de ir a su casa, tomó otra dirección, claro, a ver al chico que la hacía feliz, con tan solo dos días ya estaba loca por él. Pan llegó de nuevo al refugio, pero de nuevo no lo encontró solo, Pigero estaba con él.

Ocupamos hablar. – Dijo Pigero

¿Qué, pasó algo?

Ven. – Los tres fueron a un cuarto para hablar, las ventanas estaban abiertas, había una mesa y cuatro sillas de madera, las paredes estaban despintadas y algo rayadas.

Oye, ¿Pasó algo malo?

Lo que pasa es, no me parece adecuado que tú vengas muy seguido aquí. – Habló el castaño

¿Por qué?

Si sigues viniendo así, es fácil pensar que más personas y grupos vengan aquí y quieran atacarnos. No queremos que descubran esto, estos niños y chicos no quieren ser cuidados por otras personas por tanto maltrato que han recibido, y no voy a permitir eso.

¿Entonces quieres que terminemos? – Pan estaba a punto de llorar, pero se armó de valor para no hacerlo. – Nadie vendrá aquí, mis amigos no son de esa clase de personas, nadie me seguirá…

No me interesa. Aun así, no me gustaría que terminaran su relación por esto, Aico y tú están muy felices, así que, mira, hay dos formas de solucionarlo: Ustedes se separan y tú no vuelves o Aico se va pero a cambio de treinta millones de zenis.

¡¿Qué?!

Ese el trato, Aico es mi mejor trabajador, no lo puedo perder, gracias a él, hemos podido estar así, trabaja muy bien, consigue dinero y provisiones suficientes para todos nosotros. Si él se va, vamos a ocupar más dinero para comprar más cosas para ellos. – Pan se quedó callada, no podía creer eso, tenía que darles treinta millones de zenis para poder quedarse con su novio. Pensó las cosas, al fin había encontrado a un chico que la quería como es, pero tenía que hacer algo para estar con él...

Muy bien, te daré los treinta millones de zenis que quieren. – Pan se puso firme y se levantó. Cierto, ser la nieta del peleador más "fuerte del mundo", de Mr. Satán, sería fácil conseguir el dinero.

¿Los tienes?

Ahora no, si me esperas unos minutos voy y vengo para dártelos.

Ve sola, por cierto, ¿Cómo los vas a conseguir? Si los consigues de mala manera o se los robas a alguien, vienen y nos matan, ten por seguro que…

Para nada, mi abuelo es Mr. Satán, de seguro lo conocen. – Los dos chicos se miraban confusos.

¿Quién es él?

¿Eh? ¿No lo conocen?

No, es la primera vez que lo oigo.

Él es el peleador más conocido del mundo, el campeón de las artes marciales, no será problema para mi pedírselos, estoy segura que lo hará, siempre ha ayudado así a muchas personas, también una de mis amigas es hija de la dueña de la corporación capsule, la mujer más rica del mundo.

Discúlpame, pensé mal de ti. Con esto me has demostrado que si eres de palabra. Solo consigue el dinero, y no se preocupen, pueden volver cuando quieran, solo ustedes dos o personas que no harán nada malo con nosotros.

Eso no es problema, nada de eso pasará, mi familia y yo nos ocupamos de proteger al planeta, somos muy fuertes.

Eso ya lo sabía, de ti y de tu padre. Lo que pasa es que no confío tanto en las demás personas, siempre maltratos a niños débiles, asesinatos, robos por diversión… eso me molesta. Con lo que nos dijiste me das a entender que no harás nada malo, revelar el tipo de personas que lidian contigo no es tan normal.

Bueno, enseguida volveré, y cuando regrese nos iremos. ¿Puede venir conmigo?

Si. – Sonrió al momento de afirmar.

Vamos. – Pan y Aico se fueron hacia la ciudad, los dos se fueron corriendo, iban a una velocidad mayor a los 100 metros por hora, Pan podía ir más rápido, pero no quería alejarse de él. Llegaron a la ciudad, de ahí ya caminaron, no era mucho pero no tenían por qué llamar la atención por sus velocidades.

Nunca había visto esta parte de la ciudad tan tranquila. Parece un buen lugar para vivir. – Dijo Aico

¿Eh? – Pan se olvidó por completo de lo que pasó, dónde viviría él para poder seguir viéndola. - ¿Piensas vivir aquí?

Si. No tendré otro lugar y no quiero arriesgar a los niños.

Bueno, está bien, conozco este lugar, te ayudaré a buscar en donde puedas vivir. – Pan y Aico llegaron a casa de Mr. Satán, con gusto les dio el dinero, aunque si bien, Pan le pidió que no le dijera nada a sus padres sobre esto, lo cual tuvo que aceptar pero no de todo conforme el abuelo de Pan. Los dos volvieron al refugio, le dieron el dinero a Pigero, todos se despidieron de Aico, les aseguró que no iba a ser la última vez que se vieran.

Adiós. Por favor, no te olvides de nosotros. – Dijo Pigero

Nunca, tú me ayudaste toda la vida, sigo y seguiré vivo por ellos. Gracias a ti, te debo mucho. – Los chicos se dieron un abrazo, salieron la pareja del lugar y fueron a la montaña paoz, ya eran las tres veinte de la tarde, se les hizo tarde para la comida, aunque si bien, Gohan tardó en llegar por lo que no fue tarde en verdad.

Papá, mamá, ya llegamos. – Dijo Pan al entrar por la puerta.

Pan, tardaste un poco, tu padre casi llega igual que tú.

Lo siento, pasaron muchas cosas.

Oh, lo había olvidado, ¿Él es tu novio?

Si, tal como me lo dijo papá, vino aquí. – Videl le sorprendió ver al chico, su mirada de pandillero, las cicatrices y su apariencia, daban a entender que no era alguien ordinario.

Bueno, esperen un momento, pasen de mientras. Joven, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Aico, señora. – Dio una inclinación de saludo formal, lo cual impresionó a Videl, por lo que ella también lo hizo. Los cuatro fueron a comer, también saludó a Gohan de misma forma, dando a entender que no era lo que aparentaba.

Aico. – Habló Gohan. - ¿Tú me conoces en realidad?

No, solo he oído hablar de usted, dicen que es un trabajador muy exitoso.

¿Cómo era la forma en que vivías? Se ve que estuviste herido, no te curaron bien y… tienes la cara como un amigo que conocemos (Vegeta).

Vivía en un refugio de huérfanos, soy uno de ellos, viví ahí hasta hoy, hice lo que pude para cuidar y ayudar a todos.

No tienes ningún acto como criminal, ya sabes, de asesinatos o de usos de sustancias ilegales, ¿Verdad? – Pan se preocupaba más, había posibilidades de que Gohan no le cayera bien su novio.

No, se refiere a las drogas, no uso nada de eso, si hice crímenes fue por ayudar a los niños. Odio esas cosas, porque solo son usadas para dañar a las personas.

Bueno, ya está, creo que deberías irte a dormir después de comer. – Habló Pan

Pan. – Gohan daba unas miradas de advertencia.

Lo digo en verdad, papá, no ha dormido estos últimos días, le vendría bien…

Espera. ¿Tú no has dormido bien? Eso explica tu cara, das un aspecto de terror así, no te preocupes, ya se me hacía raro que hicieras todo eso y te vieras de esa forma, disculpa mi atrevimiento.

Bueno, ya a comer. – Videl repartió la comida a todos, aun comían mientras hablan.

Sabe delicioso. Ya tenía tiempo que no comía algo como esto.

¿Cómo? – Aun la hija de Gohan no sabía todo de él.

Todos los alimentos que traía se los daba a ellos porque los requerían más. Solo una vez comí algo caliente, me dio un dependiente como agradecimiento.

No puede ser, has pasado por mucho. – Gohan recordó cuando sobrevivía en el desierto, algo similar a lo de Aico, sol que este vivió toda su vida en esa situación.

Siguieron hablando, hasta que terminaron al final, Gohan y Videl se dieron cuenta que no tenía malas intenciones.

Oye, papá. ¿Puede quedarse un tiempo a vivir con nosotros?

¿Por qué?

Bueno, tuvo que salir de ese lugar porque pensaban que si iba muy seguido alguien los atacaría, y solo será por un tiempo, solo unos días, va a buscar donde quedarse mañana.

Primero conseguiré un trabajo, le pagaré lo que me dé.

Está bien, confío en ti. Tenemos una habitación para visitantes, solo cuida bien todo lo que está.

Bien, gracias señor. – Aico se instaló en la habitación, Pan no lo dejaba quería aun seguir con él, hablaba de lo feliz que estaba de estar con él, sin nada que se los impidiera. Después, fue a agradecerles a sus padres por aceptarlo, estaba muy feliz.

Pasó la noche, Pan fue al Orange Star High School, Gohan fue al trabajo y Aico a buscar uno. El día fue como los demás, Pan al salir de clases decidió pasar por una farmacia, algo compró, era una caja pequeña que alzó en su mochila, cerca al salir se encontró con Aico.

¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas estudiando.

Ya salí por hoy, es algo molesto tener que ir. – Pan no era tan buena en el estudio, lo hacía porque no tenía otra opción. Los dos se fueron a casa, en el camino Pan recibió una llamada.

Hola mamá... Saliste… Oh, está bien…. No, no destruiremos la casa… Tranquila… Adiós, mamá, te quiero. – Colgó el celular, ahora estaba más feliz, estarían los dos solos por un tiempo.

¿Pasó algo malo?

No, mamá tuvo que salir a ayudar a mi padre en el trabajo, dejó comida en la mesa en caso de que tengamos hambre. – Al fin, llegaron a casa, todo estaba bien, Pan hizo que Aico fue con ella a su habitación.

Estaremos los dos solos, pensé que sería buena idea si… - Aico estaba viendo un libro de matemáticas de Pan que traía en su mochila, en eso volteó para verla.

Tu libro sí que está complicado. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? – Preguntó el chico.

Mira, compré esto. – Sacó la caja de la bolsa, la abrió, eran preservativos masculinos, eran cinco en total y de buena marca.

¿Quieres que…?

Si. Somos novios, no tiene nada de malo. Hagámoslo.

¿Segura?

Estoy segura, fue mi idea.

Bueno… \- Aico tomó a Pan y la puso debajo de él en la cama de ella, era muy emocionante, los dos se besaban muy apasionadamente, Pan le quitó el polo gris que traía, después él le quitó la blusa Pan, desabrochando botón por botón, Pan traía el uniforme de la escuela, una blusa blanca de manga larga fajada con una mini falda roja. Los dos seguían con su juego, Aico estaba en desventaja de ropa, le quitó la falda a Pan usando su boca, Pan se sorprendía cada vez más, pareciera que no era primerizo en el sexo.

Que hábil eres. – Dijo Pan

Tener que desatarme de cuerdas usando los labios, te acostumbras a esto. – Siguieron con el juego, solo les quedaba la ropa íntima, le quitó el sujetador para contemplar esos pechos semi-desarrollados. Los lambía y los apretaba con suavidad, finalmente llegó el momento para los dos, se puso el preservativo siguiendo las instrucciones de la caja, a lo que Pan se reía de lo que hacía.

Aquí vamos.

Ah… sí. – Pan se sentía algo nerviosa, era su primera vez, pensaba que era algo sencillo pero al hacerlo sentía algo por dentro, tal vez sería porque veía que su chico la tenía algo más grande de lo que pensaba y ella apenas podía meterse uno de sus dedos sin sentir dolor, pero estaba decidida.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! – Pan no resistía tanto el dolor.

¿Te sientes bien?

S-s-sí, tú sigue… Ah ah.

Bien.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! – no paraba de gritar la chica.

Pan no te sientes bien, hay que dejarlo.

¡No, tonto! Sigue, ignora lo que diga o si grito, tú solo continúa. Quiero que seas el primero. – Aico siguió lo que Pan le dijo, ahora sin preocupación se la siguió metiendo, solo que ahora era más agresivo y fuerte.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

¡Mmm…! – Sentía como unas pequeñas manos le rasguñaban la espalda, pero no le dio importancia.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! AH… AH… AH… - Finalmente se logró, Pan sentía un dolor por dentro, unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos cristalinos. Aico supo lo que pasaba, decidió ir despacio.

Ah… Ah… Ah…Sí… Oh… ¡Ay!

Los dos se sentían muy bien, se besaban y se daban tiempo para tomar aire. Pasó unos minutos, dos fueron a una mayor velocidad.

Ah… Ah… Ah…

¿Te está gustando?

Si… por favor… ¡Ah! Más rápido. ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Nunca había sentido… Ah algo así ¡Ah! – Así fue, la velocidad fue mayor. En un momento cambiaron de postura, ahora los dos miraban al frente, estaban hincados en la cama, al mismo tiempo que seguían, Aico apretaban los pechos de Pan con algo de fuerza, Pan estaba muy excitada, todo iba muy bien, aun siendo saiyajin tenía fuerzas para seguir, se dejó acostó en la cama aun sin cambiar de postura.

Los dos no paraban, estaban algo cansados, Pan no dejaba de gemir, en eso Aico decidió algo más, quería volverla a oír gritar, le dio una palmada en su trasero haciendo que diera un grito pequeño, seguía dando más y cada vez con más fuerza.

Ah… ¡AY! Ah… ah… ¡AY! Ah ¡AY! ¡AAAAAAHH!

Al mismo tiempo que le daba las palmadas aumentaba la velocidad, haciendo que gritara más. Dejó de hacerlo y volvieron a su primera postura. Después de un rato, terminaron, estaban los dos cansados con una sábana blanca sobre ellos.

Eres el mejor novio que he tenido.

Tú eres la chica más linda del mundo. – Se besaron más, en eso fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

Pan, ya llegamos. – Videl y Gohan ya habían regresado.

No puede ser, ya llegaron. – Los dos se levantaron y comenzaron a vestirse.

¿Y?

Me matarán si saben lo que hicimos.

No tiene nada de malo. – Decía Aico.

Tú no sabes no conoces como es mi madre. – Los dos terminaron de vestirse, Pan traía otra ropa para no levantar sospechas, su relación sexual duró veinte minutos, ahora usaba una blusa sin botones amarilla y un pantalón azul sin zapatos, borraron toda evidencia, tendieron la cama muy rápido y se sentaron en la pequeña mesa que Pan tenía ahí, para su suerte su libro estaba abierto con una página semi-contestada.

Oh, aquí están. – Gohan entró para verlos.

Hola papá.

Hola señor Gohan.

Veo que están ocupados. – Gohan se acercó para ver el libro. – Esta respuesta está mal, tienes que corregirlo.

Papá esto está difícil.

No, hay una fórmula para resolverlo, recuerda que hay dos respuestas para esa ecuación. – Aico ayudó a Pan a resolver los problemas, con lo que Gohan pensó que él estaba ayudando a Pan con su tarea.

No sabía que supieras ese tipo de problemas. ¿Estuviste estudiando? – Preguntó Gohan.

Si, solo pude estudiar la secundaria por un sistema abierto.

Con que solo terminaste la secundaria, veo que te meteré a la preparatoria con Pan, es cierto, ¿Qué edad tienes?

Quince años.

¿Qué? ¿Eres menor que yo? – La pelinegra se sorprendió ante eso, su novio era menor que ella, solo por un año.

Si podrás ingresar, solo que tendrás que esperar porque todos van a salir de vacaciones de invierno en dos días. – Gohan habló.

Si, de acuerdo.

Ahora los novios se verían más, todo era muy rápido, Pan se sentía muy feliz, ahora saldría con Bra, Marrón, Yuka, Uub y Trunks para presentarles a su nuevo novio.

 **Los capítulos aquí tratarán de este tipo de lecturas, ellos dos estarán juntos en esta historia, me baso en relatos de amor e historias románticas para este tipo de cosas. Gracias por leer.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Conociendonos

**Me quedé sin ideas para este fic, discúlpeme. Y he descubierto que el nombre del personaje que inventé, Aico, de hecho ya existe, pero se escribe Aiko y es de mujer, bueno, en mi caso no lo voy a corregir, así lo dejaré y con la C es para un nombre masculino. Esta historia si influirá en un suceso de mi historia Nuevo integrante, si hice esta aparte, es porque Pan es la principal aquí y en el otro es Bardock.**

Capítulo 8.4: Conociéndonos

Al día siguiente, después tomar un helado con Trunks, Marrón y Uub, Pan y Aico regresaron a casa de ella. Gohan llegó del trabajo con el auto a una velocidad muy baja y a la vez se oía un sonido extraño.

-Gohan, ¿Te pasó algo? – Le preguntó Videl.

-No me pasó nada, solo que auto tiene unos problemas, tendré que revisarlo o ya no podré usarlo. Ah, cierto, tengo que hacer un informe que me encargó Trunks. Bueno, primero lo haré y después repararé el carro.

-Señor Gohan. – Le dijo Aico. – Si quiere yo le puedo reparar su carro.

-¿Estás seguro? Eso es un poco complicado para ti. – Respondió Gohan.

-Si puedo. No es tan difícil.

-Está bien. Si ocupas ayuda, háblame. Pan si puedes ayudarlo hazlo.

Pasó una hora, Gohan logró aventajar mucho con su informe y Pan fue a ver a Aico para platicar con él.

-Oye.

-Pan.

-¿Puedo decirte algo? – Decía mientras se metía debajo del carro para poder estar cerca de él.

-Si.

-Lo que te voy a decir es un secreto que… no sé si sería bueno decirlo… por favor, me prometes que no te molestarás si te lo dijo.

-Lo prometo.

-¿En verdad?

-Sí. Puedes decirlo.

-Lo que pasa es… que yo… - Pan no podía decirlo pero hizo un esfuerzo. – Yo… yo soy… soy una saiyajin.

Aico no respondió, de lo que oyó solo lo que pasó fue que se le cayó una llave y la vio con confusión.

-Saiyajin, ¿Qué es saiyajin? – Le preguntó.

-Bueno, lo que trato de decirte es que yo soy una extraterrestre. No… no soy de toda, mi abuelo es un saiyajin completo, mi padre solo es la mitad y yo… pues solo una cuarta parte lo soy.

-No te veo diferente. ¿Qué puedes hacer que no pueda hacer?

-Mira. – Pan salió del auto y se puso de pie, también Aico lo hizo. En un segundo, Pan se transformó en súper saiyajin.

-No me lo esperaba.

Pan volvió a la normalidad. - ¿Ves? Si lo soy. ¿Y qué dices?

-Si es diferente y no tiene nada de malo. – Volvió debajo del auto y Pan lo siguió.

-¿No te molesta?

-No, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos, y nada extraño ha pasado.

-Sí, es cierto, pero es porque lo estaba ocultando porque creí que me dejarías si supieras que soy una saiyajin.

-No te voy a dejar. Aun te sigo amando aunque seas una extraterrestre, sigues siendo igual de bonita, amor.

-Gracias. Por cierto, Bra y Trunks también lo son, su padre también es un saiyajin, y mi bisabuelo lo es. Oye y ¿qué cosas extrañas decías?

-Solo una, hace tiempo hubo un eclipse demasiado raro. ¿Me pasas la llave ½?

-Sí. – Le dio la llave. - ¿Un eclipse?

-Sí, seguro los conoces, cuando oscurece a mitad del día.

-¿y qué fue lo que pasó?

-Era una puesta de sol cuando en un instante todo se oscurece y en unos minutos vuelve el atardecer, y ya cuando llegó la noche fue en otros minutos más tarde.

-¿En la tarde sucedió? Qué extraño…

-Otra cosa extraña fue que había una serpiente gigante a lo lejos de color verde con una luz dorada. Ha sido lo más raro que he visto.

-¿Serpiente verde gigante? Ah, ya sé lo que pasó. Alguien invocó a Shenlong.

-¿Shenlong? ¿Quién es él?

-Es un dragón que sale de unas esferas que están por toda la tierra y cuando se unen se puede hacerlo salir para cumplir un deseo… Espera, ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

-Si hoy es diciembre, fue cerca de hace un año exactamente.

-¿Hace un año? En ese tiempo estábamos reuniendo otras esferas que estaban reunidas por todo el universo.

-Me sorprendes cada vez más, Pan.

-No entiendo.

-¿Qué no entiendes?

-¿Cómo alguien pudo reunirlas si nosotros teníamos el radar?

-¿Un radar? ¿Es un dispositivo con el que reúnen las esferas?

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo supuse, ese término hace referencia a un aparato eléctrico que puede decirte si estás cerca de una cosa que buscas, como un estetoscopio, te tienes que mover hasta que suene y te diga si estás en tu objetivo.

-Es algo así. Solo que dice la ubicación de todas las esferas a la vez y las ves con un mapa que tiene, y si, también suena si estamos cerca. Lo que no entiendo, ¿Cómo las reunió alguien sin un radar? ¿O acaso alguien más tiene uno?

-La tecnología con que lo describes suena más avanzada de lo que pensé. Creo que la madre de Trunks y Bra solo podía hacer otro.

-Ella lo inventó. – Los dos salieron debajo del auto, ya estaba reparado. – Tal vez ella sepa algo. – Los dos iban caminando hacia la casa mientras seguían hablando. – Lo que quisiera saber es quién las reunió y qué pidió.

Para mañana, la pareja salió con Goten y Bra en la tarde y fueron a un billar mientras hablaban del asunto.

-No tengo idea de quién pudo invocar a Shenlong si no fuimos nosotros. – Dijo Goten

-Ustedes se llevaron el radar ese tiempo, por lo tanto es imposible que otra persona las haya reunido. – Dijo Bra e hizo una movida y anotó un punto. – Ha, acabo de anotar.

-Eso no se va a quedar así. – Pan intentó hacer un punto pero no funcionó. – Oye, ¿tu mamá no habrá hecho otro radar?

-No que yo sepa, pero no tendría razones para hacer otro porque de ser así, las demás personas las usarían para hacer crímenes. – Respondió Bra.

.Y lo peor es como son dos deseos los que se pueden pedir, pero ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no fue nada grave, pasó un año y nada malo ha pasado. – Dijo Goten.

Después de un rato de jugar, fueron a casa de Bra para trata más de ese tema. Goten y Aico se lanzaban una bola de béisbol uno al otro mientras que Pan y Bra buscaban información en computadora de Bra.

-Veamos… No hay mucha información acerca de las esferas del dragón. Solo hay dos artículos de eso. – Decía Bra.

-Dale en ese. – Dijo Pan y su amiga lo hizo.

-Aquí dice que… Esferas del dragón son unas misteriosas figuras que hay en la tierra, tienen marcadas estrellas, cada esfera tiene un número diferente. Según por entrevistas a varias personas, estás esferas cumplen un deseo una vez reunido todas, lo cual es un trabajo difícil debido a que están expandidas por todo el mundo, la última persona fue un misterioso hombre errante que pidió ser millonario en el año 502, al parecer tardó 43 años en reunir cinco porque ya tenía dos.

-¿Tanto tardó en reunirlas? Suerte que tenemos el radar. – Dijo Goten.

-Y miren… - Decía Pan. – Todo ese dinero lo usó con el fin de tener una vida llena de lujos, hacía lo que quería, por un crimen grave de atacar a un sicario que no conocía fue avacado poco después.

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba. – Dijo Bra. – A ver, veamos… Año 636. Un aldeano cerca de la capital del sur reunía las esferas pero no pudo obtener todas porque murió, su hijo siguió buscándolas, al cabo de más de 30 años, logró juntarlas todas. Su deseo fue también ser millonario, pero no logró gozar por mucho su riqueza porque la envidia de los demás lo llevó a ser asesinado, siendo su dinero repartido entre varias personas.

-Tardaron mucho esas personas en reunirlas todas. El que las reunió debe tener algo para poder localizarlas, la última vez que se usaron antes de esta vez fue hace veinte años cuando las usaron para borrar a todos la memoria por lo de Majin Buu. – Dijo Goten.

-Esperen. – Dijo Bra yendo al otro artículo. – La patrulla roja. Organización que tenía en mente dominar al mundo, siempre tuvo graves y grandes fallos por lo que no era muy temida pero aun así era un peligro enfrentarlos. Durante años estuvieron reuniendo las esferas del dragón con la ayuda de una máquina que ellos inventaron. Por suerte, toda la patrulla roja desapareció después de que un muchacho desconocido haya destruido todo el lugar, impidiendo que esta vez lograran cometer su objetivo.

-Esa persona es mi abuelo. Me dijo de lo que pasó en aquella ocasión. – Dijo Pan.

-Con esto está comprobado que sin un radar nadie es capaz de reunirlas tan rápido. – Dijo Goten.

-Seguro el que las reunió pidió dinero como ellos. – Dijo Aico.

-¿Y qué hay del segundo deseo? – Preguntó Bra.

-Ni idea. Posiblemente deseó volver a ser joven o nunca envejecer. – Dijo Pan.

-De seguro, y es cierto, no debemos preocuparnos tanto de eso. Pasó un año y nada ocurrió, de seguro fue algo simple lo que pidieron. – Dijo Bra haciendo que todos dejaran el tema.

 **Wooh… Y aquí termina este fic intermedio, gracias a todos por leer, si quieres saber qué pasó después lee mi historia "Nuevo Integrante" en dónde habrá más aventuras y nuevos sucesos. Nos vemos después.**


End file.
